Tu color
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Porque cada uno de ellos tenía un significado dentro del arco iris que habían creado juntos.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Tu color**

_Naranja_

Taichi Yagami se dedicó a contemplar el cielo, después de que todos acordasen que debían detenerse a comer algo y reponer energías. El sol había desaparecido y las tonalidades del ocaso se reflejaban en el firmamento como las pinceladas de un artista dedicado. Podían verse algunas estrellas ya y eso lo obligó a sonreír de forma inconciente, mientras que los murmullos se apagaban a su alrededor. Él quería seguir avanzando, se sentía realmente energico pero su estomago había decidido por él y no había podido objetar nada. Lo habían felicitado por hallar su emblema, él no podía sentirse más _feliz_ por eso mismo.

Estaba seguro que ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Agumon estaba durmiendo a su lado —al menos, de momento—, respirando acompasadamente, y él sonrió cuando lo vio removerse entre sueños. Su compañero digital estaba cansado por todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Especialmente, porque había ayudado en la aldea de los Koromon y había combatido. Se rió entre dientes cuando dio un manotazo ahogado y luego se giró, para seguir durmiendo.

No podía esperar para contarle a Hikari sobre _Agumon_. Era extraño, por algún motivo, pensaba que _debía_ decirle a su hermana sobre la existencia de ese dinosaurio virtual aunque no podía precisar a cuál era esa razón.

No obstante, no podría hacerlo hasta no volver a la casa, claro, y aun tenían cosas que hacer. Primero había sido Devimon pero ahora estaban tratando de sobrevivir a su nuevo enemigo, lo que dificultaba un poco la situación. Pero esperaba que las cosas se solucionasen antes de complicarse más.

Lo bueno, aun así, era que _ya_ tenía su emblema. El sujeto que los había contactado, e indicado que saliesen de la Isla File, les había dicho que debían hallar los emblemas, que eso ayudaría a resolver lo que estaba _sucediendo_. Y su busqueda no había sido infructuosa, tenían el primero: el que le pertenecía.

Su emblema.

Se quedó contemplando el colgante que pendía de su cuello y el objeto que había adquirido por casualidad en la aldea de los Koromon reflejó, durante un instante, el fulgor de las llamas que encendían la hoguera.

El color en sí mismo le hizo reflejar una sonrisa.

_Naranja_.

El color que mezcla el rojo de la pasión, de la sangre y el amarillo con el que dibujamos los rayos del sol en las hojas blancas. El color del alba, que pinta los cielos mientras el sol cae o cuando tiñe el firmamento con sus matices cuando nace un día nuevo. El color de las llamas que se alzan en la noche oscura.

Naranja, _ese_ era su color _favorito_... Aunque no desde hacia mucho. Hubo un tiempo en el que jamás había prestado atención a ese color, lo había ignorado como si no existiese importancia alguna en él, pero unas pequeñas palabras de su hermana lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Como siempre.

Los dos estaban en la habitación, juntos, y así pasaban el tiempo en las vacaciones de verano. _Especialmente_, cuando Hikari estaba en cama, con una manta sobre sus piernas y la fiebre le hacia sentirse algo incómoda. Habían hablado con Sora para salir a jugar al futbol pero cuando él escuchó la suave tos de Hikari, había cambiado los planes. Takenouchi entendió, _ella siempre entendía._

—¿Sabes, _niichan_? —cuestionó, llamándole la atención al niño que estaba con ella en la habitación un día de verano. Taichi podía recordarlo con claridad abrumadora pese a que había algún tiempo— _Eres_ como el color _naranja_.

Y Taichi se había quedado con su hermana pequeña. La niña sostenía un libro, en ese entonces. Siempre había sido una persona muy visual pero los libros con imágenes la aburrían salvo cuando eran nuevos. Su tío Yuuto se los había enviado para Navidad —no lo había visto en persona en mucho tiempo pero sus regalos no faltaban casi nunca—. No quería desestimar el obsequio pero comenzaba a distraerse con las cosas que había a su alrededor. Taichi era, sin embargo, su foco predilecto.

Ella no necesitaba preguntarle porque estaba allí pese a ser un día hermoso y estar en vacaciones. Sabía que se había quedado en la casa por ella. Estaba agradecida que le hiciese compañía pero también se sentía un poco triste.

Siempre había sido muy madura para su edad, incluso con sus ocho años. Taichi pensaba que la habían forzado a crecer demasiado pronto, por su frágil salud y su estancia forzada en los hospitales.

A veces tenía la tentación de sacarla de la cama y arrastrarla consigo hasta el parque, para que tomase aire puro. Pero había resultado un error fatal la última vez. Y él había aprendido a cuidar de Hikari, porque ella siempre cuidaría de todos los demás.

¿Podía existir un _ángel_ en el cuerpo de una niña? No quería saberlo. Porque el ángel sería su hermana.

Y, lo más extraño de todo, era que Hikari parecía encerrar toda una sabiduría inmensa detrás de sus ojos de cobre rojizo. Taichi la miraba con asombro cuando la niña soltaba esas profundas reflexiones —tan suyas y silenciosas que nunca había podido verlas llegar— en palabras cotidianas.

No entendía como un conocimiento tal podía tener lugar en ella. Pero estaba acostumbrado a sentirse confundido cuando Hikari tenía esos momentos únicos. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar la curiosidad que despertó aquella afirmación.

Se trataba, después de todo, de su color según la mirada de la niña Yagami.

—¿_Naranja_? —cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido. Solamente podía pensar en la fruta y en zanahorias. Hikari soltó una pequeña risita ante la mirada extrañada en los ojos chocolates de Taichi.

Hikari se había vuelto a concentrar en su libro —o algo así— y el se levantó hasta treparse en la litera superior. Los ojos cobrizos de la más joven de los hermanos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada de chocolate cuando él se sentó en el extremo de la cama.

Le sonrió, dulcemente. —Sí.

El mayor de los hermanos Yagami continuó contemplando a la pequeña con una mezcla de curiosidad y resignación, como si estuviese esperando algo de parte de ella.

—_¿Por qué?_

Hikari era todo lo contrario a él, tan serena y calmada. Estaba seguro que, de no ser por la evidente diferencia de tamaños, ella sería considerada la _mayor_.

De todos modos, _él_ era el mayor y siempre trataba de comportarse bien dentro de ese papel. Su hermana pequeña, a fin de cuentas, lo _necesitaba_. Ella iría corriendo a ayudar a otros si no fuese porque él estaba allí, para detenerla y para _cuidarla_. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Hikari por un descuido, ya había pasado por eso.

—Naranja, como el cielo se pone cuando el sol sale y cuando se esconde —continuó la niña, sonriéndole suavemente— Es como el aviso de que llega la luz y se va la oscuridad.

Taichi volvió a parpadear, confundido, totalmente, por esas palabras —¿Cuándo se va la oscuridad? Pero en el _atardecer_ llega la noche…

Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita divertida, Taichi podía concentrarse en detalles absurdos y se perdía de lo esencial —En el otro lado del mundo también necesitan al sol, ¿no?

El mayor de los hermanos bufó por su propia estupidez—Tienes razón —se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada interesada. Seguía encontrando interesante que su hermana lo comparase con la puesta de sol— ¿Y por qué es _mi_ color?

—Porque el sol es _cálido_ y baña al cielo con anaranjado para anunciar que llegará. Y también eres así, como cuando tengo pesadillas y cuidas mi sueño... Estás conmigo y todo es mucho mejor—Se llevó una mano al sitio exacto donde estaba su corazón y Taichi pestañeó—… Lo siento aquí, ¿sabes? Cuando estás cerca, _todo_ es _más_ cálido.

El joven Yagami se ruborizó, sin poder evitarlo.

Nunca antes le habían dicho algo _así_ y, a decir verdad, era extraño escucharlo de parte de una niña pequeña. Hikari parecía tan serena y calmada, sin embargo, como si estuviese comentando el clima o algo de esa índole. Un detalle tan sencillo que debería ser pasado por alto.

Quería preguntar porque decía que su color era el naranja si estaba hablando de que se sentía como _el sol_ pero Hikari tomó la palabra antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

—Cuando te vas, a veces, me siento _triste_ —confesó. Taichi parpadeó en dirección a ella, que se veía menos pálida que el día anterior—… pero sé que vas a volver y, entonces, el sol también va a volver. No tienes que quedarte aquí sino quieres… Sé que querías irte con Sora a jugar al futbol.

Le estaba diciendo que la dejase sola sí quería marcharse, porque luego iba a volver. Que no tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, _siempre_. Pero él no iba a marcharse, tampoco. Iba a _quedarse_ para cuidarla.

Se tomó un tiempo para pensar que decir, al final dejó que las palabras se liberasen solas. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de reflexionar antes de actuar.

—Escucha, Hikari. Quiero quedarme en casa el día de hoy —le aseguró, con firmeza. No le gustaba que su hermana pensase que no le agradaba estar con ella— En el otro lado del mundo no necesitan al sol tanto como _aquí_. Y si es así, que lo aguanten un día.

Hikari sonrió, divertida. Pero su expresión se ensombreció, lentamente —¿No quieres ir al parque con Sora-chan?

Taichi se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de no replicar con brusquedad. ¿Cómo podía ser una niña tan terca y verse tan _dulce_ al mismo tiempo?

—Mira, el parque estará allí. Hoy, mañana, la próxima semana. Sora es nuestra amiga, estará más feliz si vamos juntos. Podemos ir en cualquier otro momento —salvo después del primero de agosto. Y ese pensamiento, le dio una idea— _Además_, ¡escuchaste a mamá! Sí te _recuperas_ podrás ir al campamento que prepara la escuela para el primero de agosto. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que lo hagas, ya verás que vas a divertirte mucho _conmigo_.

Le habló de sus planes para el día que comenzase todo. Le arrancó algunas risitas a medida que sus ideas crecían y crecían.

Hikari prometió que se repondría para poder llegar al campamento.

Fue algo triste cuando antes de partir hacia el campamento, esa misma mañana, Yuuko Yagami afirmó —después de un rápido examen— que eso iba a ser imposible. Taichi sintió que todo su entusiasmo se apagaba lentamente igual que los ojos cobrizos de su hermana, desilusionada por no poder asistir al campamento que tan entusiasmados habían esperado durante una semana. Ella había asegurado la noche anterior que se sentía mejor pero él no podía dejar de sentirse engañado después de haberla escuchado toser y ver su semblante pálido.

A Hikari seguro le gustaría ver que su emblema era de color naranja, él se sentía muy feliz al descubrir lo mucho que le agradaba ese hecho. Y que, además, tenía un sol dibujado con sus irregulares trazos. Le recordaba a su hermana pequeña de una forma extraña y singular, lo hacia sentirse seguro.

Contempló a sus _compañeros_ de viaje, esos niños que estaba con él, por casualidad y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el fuego que habían encendido antes de irse a dormir y para mantenerse caliente. ¿Le creería su hermana las aventuras que habían comenzado en ese campamento? Suponía que sí, Hikari creía siempre en él. Ojalá ella estuviese allí con él.

Sacudió la cabeza, con brusquedad, ante ese pensamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Hikari estaba a _salvo_ y sí había algo que deseaba era que ella estuviese _bien_. En su casa, nada podría hacerle daño. No necesitaba ningun riesgo buscandola. Su hermanita estaba a salvo, él no podía pensar en lo contrario.

Aunque la echase de menos, se sentía contento de que no estuviese allí.

Sin embargo, deseaba poder hablarle a su hermana sobre su emblema, decirle que había tenido razón y que ahora _podía ser_ como el ocaso, realmente, que anunciaría la llegada de la luz del sol.

Paseó la mirada por los alrededores, otra vez. Sus amigos seguían platicando, algunos digimon ya estaban comenzando a dormir. Realmente, encontraba que todos estaban un poco más relajados. No _demasiado_, claro. Se tendrían que poner en marcha antes del amanecer, el desierto era su mejor opción para continuar —la única, probablemente— y tendrían que salir a caminar para seguir buscando lo que hacia falta pero él no se sentía preocupado.

Tenía consigo su emblema y no podía esperar a ver lo que podía hacer, para ver como ayudaba a Agumon. Seguro que podría lograr que todos estuviesen bien, que no necesitaban nada más. ¡Había sido tan sencillo encontrarlo que tenía ganas de bailar de alegría!

Y él iba a lograr que funcionase, de cualquier modo. Era naranja y representaba al sol, por eso, estaba seguro que no había nada de que preocuparse. Agumon y él se iban a encargar de que todos regresasen a salvo. Taichi Yagami pensaba que nada podía resultar mal de ahora en adelante. Podrían resolver todos los problemas que enfrentasen, todo estaría bien.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Más tarde, cuando su compañero se volvió un enorme esqueleto deseoso por destruirlo todo, recordó que el naranja también avisaba que llegaba la oscuridad de la noche.

**(***)**

* * *

**N/A:** Supongo que esta historia podría ubicarse entre el final del capítulo donde Taichi consigue su emblema y el siguiente, antes de que apareciese SkullGreymon... Antes de que perdiese la fe en sí mismo. Él siempre había estado muy animado en los primeros capítulos de la historia, creo que era el más entusiasta de todos.

Tengo la extraña _idea_ de que Hikari tenía reflexiones de esta índole en su niñez y que Taichi siempre se sentiría confundido cuando hablaba con ella, un poco como en el capítulo donde él regresa al Mundo Real. También es el segundo fic donde se habla del atardecer, aunque en términos muy diferentes al anterior. Creo que el tema de la luz y la oscuridad siempre aparece como destacado en mis historias. Mi idea es escribir uno para cada uno de los niños aunque no sé con que frecuencia. Depende de mi inspiración, realmente.

PD: Corregido el título jajaja.


End file.
